


Something There

by MixterGlacia



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Netflix and Chill, Other, netflix, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia
Summary: Venom is given their own profile on Netflix. Their taste in films brings up a subject that Eddie has been trying to avoid. That kiss.





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have my ideas of how the two decided to talk about this can of worms.

It starts when Eddie gives Ven’ their own Netflix profile. His symbiote had been flooding their host’s account with every Real Housewives series they could find. There’s only so much scripted drama one person can take before losing their mind.

 

So Eddie purges the whole thing, and adds two new profiles. He starts his off with some of his old favorites. Citizen Kane, The Shining, and one of the first Superman flicks. (The first two are a not so guilty pleasure of his.) It only takes him about ten minutes.

 

Venom, on the other hand, takes their time with the process. Eddie had made it clear that the second account belonged to the alien. It was all for them, and the man swore he wouldn’t make any changes without Ven’s explicit permission. They take the ‘responsibility’  _ very _ seriously. Their first choice is pretty quick. It still takes them fifteen minutes to decide on the animated ‘Beauty and the Beast’.

 

“Aw man, I haven’t seen this one in years.” Eddie smiles, “We sh-”

 

**Sh. Don’t distract us.** Venom hisses.

 

Their host blinks, shrugging his shoulders. “Gotcha.”

 

The other two take far longer, the alien scouring all options at their disposal. Eddie’s attention drifts to his laptop, after thirty fucking minutes of scrolling. He just lets the symbiote pilot his right hand so he can get a little work done.

 

One of his long time informants had given him a tip after the Kasady interview went public. There was some thoroughly hidden corruption in two of the larger prisons, and knowing Eddie, the tipster had thought it would be something the reporter would jump on right away.

 

Of course, they were right. Eddie loses an hour and a half to tracing what leads he can from his sofa. 

 

**Eddie.**

 

He jolts out of his skin, fingers slipping on the keys. “Jesus, buddy! Don’t scare me like that.”

 

**We want to watch the movie with you. The cartoon.** They extend a few tendrils of themself, looping around his computer.

 

“Let me save that!” Eddie yelps, but before he can, some strands of ink do it for him. Then they snap the device shut.

 

**There.** Venom hums and starts bubbling out of their host’s side. They pool into the crook of his elbow, pressing the button to start the film. The orchestral score catches their interest, and Eddie’s a little surprised by that. Though, when he thinks about it, he’d never really played much music for them out of concerns that he’d hurt them by mistake.

 

Then Belle walks out of her home.  **“Pretty~”** Venom observes. Then she begins to sing and the alien gasps excitedly.  **“Eddie! Eddie, her voice!”**

 

Okay, there is something downright adorable about a blood-thirsty, foul-mouthed space slime being totally enthralled with an animated musical. “Yeah. She’s my favorite Disney princess.”

 

Distantly, Eddie can feel something slinking down the cords of muscle in his left arm, slotting between his fingers. Before he can glance over to investigate, he’s distracted by Venom wondering,

 

**“Why doesn’t she just eat that jackass?”** They point at Gaston.

 

The image of Belle unhinging her jaw plasters across Eddie’s mind and he can’t help snorting loudly. “ ‘Cause he’s too beefy for her to swallow. Humans can’t just make their mouths whatever size they want like you can.”

 

**“That’s still lame. He’s annoying us.”**

 

When the Beast looms tall above the pathetic form of Belle, Eddie gets a very strong feeling that his symbiote is  _ crushing _ on him. They ‘sit’ up, blocking Eddie’s view of the screen.  **“So...so** **_cool._ ** **”** They whisper, totally in awe.

 

Venom just eats the film up. (So to speak.) Then Gaston drives a blade into the Beast. When the character slumps, the alien is  _ devastated _ .  **“E-Eddie!”**

 

He soothingly runs his palm over the closest coil of pitch. “Keep watching, Ven’.”

 

There’s a feeling of a hand tightening around his free one. Disturbing visions of Eddie bleeding out on the rocket platform flicker through their shared mind.

 

_ ‘I-...I love you.’ _ Belle confesses, wrenching a broken sound from his symbiote. They tremble as the rain falls, and Eddie gently squeezes the pseudo-hand gripping his own.

 

Streaks of light and colour begin to cut through the gloomy sky. Venom bolts upright, hope flooding their bond. The Beast hovers upward, body contorting into an unfamiliar form. Belle takes a long glance into his gaze, and knows it’s her beloved. They kiss each other.

 

Eddie can’t stop the sudden memory of that night. The woods so dark, the smell of rotting leaves overwhelming. Then the press of warm teeth, chased by a hot tongue. The pair hadn’t addressed it. Even if Eddie did think about it more often than someone in a ‘platonic’ relationship should. (If the bond could even be called a relationship.)

 

**“We liked it.”** Venom rattles, right against the reporters ear.

 

“Huh-” Eddie starts formulating excuses, playing it off. “Oh, yeah it’s a great movie.”

 

**“You know what we meant, Eddie.”** They growl.  **“Us kissing you.”** A ‘thumb’ delicately traces over the back of his hand.

 

“...” Eddie’s blush starts to creep down his neck.

 

**“If you want…”** They purr, extracting more of themself from Eddie’s cells. They manifest themself from the waist up.  **“We’d love to try it again.”**

 

Holy  _ shit _ . That just did things to Eddie that he didn’t anticipate. He laughs nervously, “Look, I know Anne took us both by surp-”

 

**“Anne didn’t make us kiss you.”** The alien rumbles, breath hot against their hosts face.  **“It was** **_my_ ** **choice.** **_I_ ** **wanted to be as close to you as she was when you kissed her.”**

 

Eddie fidgets a little, self-consciousness rearing its ugly head. Even without voicing it, Venom can feel it all the same.

 

They release their grip on Eddie’s hand, bringing their clawed palms up to cradle his face. The tips of their talons ever so gently run over his lower lip.

 

**“You are so perfect to us, Eddie. You are our Other.”** Venom requests, holding themselves a hair's breadth apart from him.  **“May we kiss you?”**

 

Eddie can practically hear the cartoonish gulp he makes. Mysterious, swirling eyes loom above him. Even if they had done this before, it still feels like the first time. Eddie takes a breath to steel his shivering nerves. “Y-yeah…” Then, feather light, “Please.”

 

The alien’s grin widens, and they draw the human close, holding him to their chest. Ven’ is very careful, not wanting to rip open their host’s face on their fangs.

 

It’s amazing. Eddie’s head is spinning, every synapse of his brain singing the gospel of interstellar goo monster smooches. His comparatively diminutive hands find their way behind Venom’s head, desperate to never part.

 

**We’re never apart, Eddie.** Venom croons in their mind.  **Never.**

 

It lasts for an hour. They only stop for Eddie to catch his breath. Eventually it slows to simple, chaste pecks on cheeks. “Ven’?” The host pipes up, breathless.

 

**“Hm?”**

 

“I, uh…” He stammers. “I think I might be falling in love with you.” Eddie admits before he can chicken out.

 

**“We know, Eddie.”** Venom flicks their tongue against the reporters ear.  **“We have always known, even if you wouldn’t admit it.”** They curl around their host, nuzzling the man. 

 

**“We love you too.”**


End file.
